


Just Wanna Be Held

by lost_mind_found_in_wonderland



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mind_found_in_wonderland/pseuds/lost_mind_found_in_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I give up of Renegates, i'm sorry, but I don't know how continue the story</p>
<p>I didn't let implicit in the story, but the old man is Walder Frey. Why him? He's a old pervert</p>
<p>Based on the prompt "Imagine your OTP going on a 3AM gas shopping spree while on a some sort of road trip"</p></blockquote>





	Just Wanna Be Held

"We should stop somewhere to sleep", Sansa said, getting inside the car and opening the bag of chips she had just bought.

"We are almost there, sweetling", Petyr repeady

"It's 3AM, Petyr! We left the Fingers 10 hours ago! We need sleep", she almost scream at him. "Even if we are almost there, nobody of my family are going to be awake at this time"

The couple were going to stay on her family's house in the North for the holiday, Petyr didn't liked the idea at first, but Sansa convinced him on her own way saying that she wanted to tell her parents personality about their engagement. They were together for three years and a year before they started to live together on his apartment. Petyr still smiled when he remember her surprised face and her bright eyes when he asked her to marry him.

Everytime they visited her parents or, most rarely yet, the other way around, Petyr felt he was on hell, most because the girl's parents aren't happy with their relationship, saying he was too old for her, but what the hell, let them be happy together.

"I asked to the man that worked in the gas station if there are some motel near here and he said there is one in the next city", she insisted

Even saying that he wasn't tired, Petyr felt his eyes getting a little heavy within moments "Alright"

************

When Petyr saw the motel's sigil, less than 15 minutes after he and Sansa left the gas station, he couldn't guess if was a motel or a thematic restaurant because of the two towers united by a bridge.

When they entered in the reception for get the room, a old man around his 70 years-old and appearance of crabby man, showed up. "You, love birds, don't let me old man rest, don't you? How can I help you?"

"We needed a room for the night"

"Of course you two did a room, this is a motel" The old man looked at Sansa than to Petyr "I don't want to disrespect you but you can get into trouble while standing on a motel with a goddess of fire hair", Sansa blushed and Petyr didn't liked how the old man was talking about Sansa. He was talking to Petyr but obviously was flirting with Sansa. The old man turned around and pick up a key "Room 29. It's just follow the sigils"

"Thanks" Sansa responded

When both were inside the room Sansa said, laying on the bed, "You didn't like how he said that, don't you?"

"Why would I like? He's a old man, possible a pervert, who was practically flirting with you"

"Are you jealous?", she laugh, still over the sheet.

"No, just annoyed", she said while laid on top of her to kiss her on the lips.

On one second he was starting to pull her shirt up her body and she unbuttoning his.

"I love you" she said, breaking the kiss

"I love you too, sweetling" and were together like one again

**Author's Note:**

> I give up of Renegates, i'm sorry, but I don't know how continue the story
> 
> I didn't let implicit in the story, but the old man is Walder Frey. Why him? He's a old pervert
> 
> Based on the prompt "Imagine your OTP going on a 3AM gas shopping spree while on a some sort of road trip"


End file.
